Dīghitikosala-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Dīghitikosala-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 371 DIGHITIKOSALA-JATAKA (*1) "You are within my power," etc.--This story the Master, while living at Jetavana monastery, told concerning some quarrelsome folk from Kosambi. When they came to Jetavana monastery, the Master addressed them at the time of their reconciliation and said, "Brethren(Monks), you are my lawful sons in the faith, begotten by the words of my mouth. Children should not trample under foot the advice given them by their father, but you follow not my advice. Sages of old, when the men who had killed their parents and seized upon their kingdom fell into their hands in the forest, did not put them to death, though they were confirmed rebels, but they said, "We will not trample on the advice given us by our parents." And on this he told a story of the past. In this Birth both the incident that led up to the story and the story itself will be fully set on in the Sanghabhedaka Birth. ---- Now prince Dighavu, having found the king of Benares lying on his side in the forest, seized him by his top-knot and said, "Now will I cut into fourteen pieces the marauder who killed my father and mother." And at the very moment when he was brandishing his sword, he recalled the advice given him by his parents and he thought, "Though I should sacrifice my own life, I will not trample under foot their advice. I will content myself with frightening him." And he uttered the first stanza: You are within my power, O king, As prone you lie here: What plan have you to bring Deliverance from your fear? Then the king uttered the second stanza: Within your power, my friend, I lie All helpless on the ground, Nor know I any means by which Deliverance may be found. Then the Bodhisattva repeated the remaining verses: Good deeds and words alone, not wealth, O king, In hour of death can any comfort bring. (*2)"This man abused me, that struck me a blow, A third overcame and robbed me long ago." All such as harbour feelings of this kind, To mitigate their anger are never inclined. "He did abuse and buffet me of past, He overcame me and oppressed me to pain." They who such thoughts refuse to entertain, Appease their anger and live at one again. Not hate, but love alone makes hate to cease: This is the everlasting law of peace. After these words the Bodhisattva said, "I will not do you a wrong, Sire. But do you kill me." And he placed his sword in the king's hand. The king too said, "Neither will I wrong you." And he sware an oath, and went with him to the city, and presented him to his councillors and said, "This, Sirs, is prince Dighavu, the son of the king of Kosala. He has spared my life. I may not do him any harm." And so saying he gave him his daughter in marriage, and established him in the kingdom that had belonged to his father. From then on the two kings reigned happily and harmoniously together. ---- The Master here ended his lesson and identified the Birth: "The father and mother of those days are now members of the royal household, and prince Dighavu was myself." Footnotes: (1)Compare No. 428 (2)Dhammapada v. 3-5.